FwPCMH08
''is the eighth episode of the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Plot Nakao, Akane's colleague, tells her to close the Tako Cafe and return to her original job. Hikari becomes worried about her decision, so Nagisa and Honoka helps her not to close the café. Synopsis The Episode starts from Tako Cafe, where Akane is worrying about the changes that she did on the menu. Hikari appears on the door and Akane welcomes her back. Hikari asks is Akane going to close the cafe. Akane is surprised and asks why Hikari is asking something like that. She answers that it was probably same that Nakao asked from her, and he wants Akane back to the company. Akane asks where Hikari has got that information but quick says that she does not have to worry it, she just started with the Cafe and she is not going to close it, and Hikari just have to pay attention on her job. Nakao appears to the door and Akane & Hikari are surprised why is he there. Then we see Nagisa and Honoka walking talking about chocolate and then they surprised to see Hikari upset. They wave to Hikari and she sees them and tells that Akane is going to close the Cafe. Nagisa is shocked by Akane's case. Hikari point out that she is not sure, but believe that it is like that. Honoka says that it must be hard to decide beetween two very good things and that must be why Akane is not sure about her decision. Then we see "The boy in the Mansion " playing with Zakennas , having too high swing and Uraganos saving him from falling of. When boy runs to the woods to play, Circulas appears and speaks with Uraganos about Shiny Luminous's powers. Hikari gets back to Cafe being thirty minutes late and Akane berates her, and commands her to clean up the rubbish. Pollun speaks from her pocket and Hikari realizes that Akane was just worried about her. In the evening, we see Hikari and Pollun practicing the word that they have learned. Pollun accidentally breaks a cup and is sorry. Hikari says that it is okay. Akane is still worrying her case, but goes to sleep. In the morning Nagisa and Honoka are walking to school, talking about Akane and decided to go meet her and Hikari at Tako Cafe. They get to there and ask Hikari where is Akane. Hikari says that she went to shopping to the supermarket in front of train station. Pollun appears and wants paly with Nagisa. Nagisa is appalled by Pollun and says that what would she do if customer appears. Hikari says that she will be fine and Nagisa can go to play with Pollun. Honoka stays with Hikari. Nagisa went to forest with mascots. When everyone lost in the game, Pollun said that he does not and starts spinning around. Nagisa utters that if he would not stop she will be mad at him. Surprisingly Pollun says that he wants Nagisa to be mad on him. Back at the Cafe Hikari and Honoka are talking about Akane. Honoka asks is there anything Hikari can do for her. Hikari says that she know that it really bothers Akane, and we see a flashback describing Akane's sadness. Honoka noticed a cherry blossom leaf and spots cherry blossoms trees. She says that it maybe blooms after other trees but its flowers are very beauty. Then we see Akane answering on her cell phone and saying that she will walk to Nakao house after her work. Nagisa is talking with mascots in woods. Pollun asks why Hikari does not get angry like Nagisa does. Honoka appears and says: "If you really care about someone, you should get angry on her even without meaning for". Pollun gets sad and runs away. Akane returns to the Cafe seeing Hikari serving food for an old woman. The woman says that Hikari is helping out seriously and that is very impressive. She says that she has young granddaughter and wants to her help just like Hikari does. Akane starts tearing because of happiness. She gets to back to Cafe and asks is Hikari practicing making takoyaki. Hikari welcomes her back and answers yes. Hikari tells Akane what she feels about her and Akane is glad for all words that she sayed of her. Pollun appears waving whipped cream dispenser, saying that he wants help. Hikari says that she is allright and Pollun can go to play with others. Pollun becomes sad and runs away. Nagisa and Honoka return to Cafe too. They said that if Akane haves something on her mind she could tell that to them. Akane says that she is already decided and Nakao walks to the Cafe. Akane says that both of them will follow their own paths. She says that they will be fine without her and that she has chosed her own path. She says that someday her little Cafe will grow bigger and it is place for everyone who want taste her great takoyaki. Nakao says that he expected Akane say that, and what she thinks about the other question that he said but Akane interrupt him and says let's talk about it in some other place and they walk away. Suddenly Uraganos appears and Nagisa and Honoka transform to Cure Black and Cure White. Uraganos says that he does not have time to fight with them and says to bring Shiny Luminous for him. Cure Black says that they are not going to let him take Hikari. Cures kick Uraganos but he attacks them with orange energy blast. At the same time, Hikari is looking for Pollun and finds a huge mess from the kitchen. She finds Pollun doing something and says that she is told him to not be naughty. They hug but suddenly Uraganos appears. Hikari runs to front of him and transforms to Shiny Luminous. She says Uraganos that don't touch this Cafe because it is her and Akane's dream kingdom. Uraganos tries to destroy the Cafe but Luminous stops him with her Heartiel Baton. Cure Black and Cure White stop him with Marble Screw Max. In the end they are eating Ice cream and watching cherry blossom's blooming. Main Events *Revealed that Heartiel Baton can take huge damage. Characters *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White *Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Uraganos *Circulas *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Fujita Akane Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes